Land Before Time: littlefoots greatest nightmare
by sankhya-kid
Summary: littlefoots greatest nightmare


**L** **ittlefoots greatest nightmare**

It was night in the Great Waley of the dinosaurs the onlie song who could be heared where the music of the night. All creatures where sleeping in peace well not was on creature who haved trouble with it, thise creature was a dinosaur a young long neck to tell it exetly. Whos name was no one tham Littlefoot the leader of the Great Waley rolling in hes nest swaeting the young saourias face went from scared to angry..tham..sad agin but now hes eyes where in tears...

(in Littlefoots dream)

where im..What im duing here..?"said the young saouria while walking troung rocky countryside. Moving hes gaze arond the onlie thing he could see where rocks and sand."How i got here.?."asked the long neck until hes ears caught a sound what he heard like child voices but trully he couldent say it for shure. Hover the voices where unterbrocken from a loud roar."..Sharptooth.."the young adult whispered als he began running to the direction where it came from. Arraving he could see a long neck fighting with a sharptooh. Hover the long neck was wery familiar for our hero,little foots eyes went wide" .."he whispered standing there. Hover he was taken out from hes troungs when he saw the meat eater slaping hes mothers face with hes tail"mother..!"littlefoot yelled before running tovards runned with all hes speed but for hes most suprise he dont got even 1 cm close."mother..hold one..mother.."he yelled out but its onlie caused hes mother glare at him"it was your fault.."she whispered still glaring at her was taken a back from it he never saw hes mother agry not even when he did something bad..she always smiled at him with that carring and soul warming smile of hers."it was your fault..that..i died.."she spoked while giving littlefoot an ice could glare what made the young long neck seat tears"mom..i..i..dident..meaned..i..was..just..just.."mubling troung hes tears he was unterbrocken from hes mother voice"you dident mean..what..that you borned alive..that you killed your own mother..you untank full brath..the world would be a better place with out you..".She yelled in hes face casing littlefoot to brock down crying"i..(sob)sorry..im..(sob)so sorry.."he cryed out laying o the grount"mom..pless.(sob)..pless..forgive me.."sobbing he moved hes head up onlie to see the Sharptooth it bitting hes mother in the neck causing her to scream out in pain."mom!"yelling runned towars tham but agin he couldent get closer"mom..im sorry.."he whispered while evriething turned hes eyes he noiced he was in the great waley agin,taking a deep breath he standed up and began to look for hes friends and familly. After some minutes of walking Littlefoot noiced a familiar oronge dinosaurus in front of him smiling littlefoot began to run to the saurus als hes face would wear a big smile"Cera..Cera.."he yelled out causing the femail triceratops look at him with an angry look hover littlefoot dident noiced it he was to happy to see hes mate after such a bad hes head down he nuzzlied her but to hes most suprise she dident nuzzlied back in fact she pused him away and took five steps back from the confused long neck"Ce..ra..whats..the matter..why.. ."hover he went speak lost when he saw her face she glared at him just like hes mother did..and that made him scared.."why.."she spoked to him"why sould i be with some one..who is soo..week and stupid like you...hmm..tell me you good for nothing..long neck.."the words brocked hes heart littefoot could feal tears in hes eyes. awww..whats..the metter..is the little baby..crying.."she joked while smiling at littlefoot with an evil grin"the leader of the great waley..ha..i dont know what i saw in are nothing tham a little weekly stupid hacling..."she laughted in hes face causing the long neck to cry even more"cera..why..why..are..you acting like..this..i trunged..that you love me.."he whispered troung hes tears making cera onlie to laughte even harder"me..loving you..hahahha..you cant be seriouse..ahahahha..dad was right..long necks are really stupid..but you are the most stupied one..i mean..its even a mircale you could arrive to the great waley.."she finised before spiting right in front of him"well..if you excuse me.."she spoked coldy turning away from the crying dinosaurus onlie to look at a green triceratops"i really..man..its wating..for me.."and she left littlefoot there crying hes hear out."cera..pless..dont..pless..dont go..cera.."he whispered als the whole world weant black agin..

(Back in the real world)

"cera!..."he yelled out while waking up panting the scared long neck looked around onlie to noiced he was in they nest."littlefoot..whats the metter.."yawed a tired triceratops who was laying right next to him."cera"littlefoot whispered while remanbering hes sleep storie"honey..are you allright.."she asked while moving forvaid with her head nuzzling could fell he was saking looking in hes eyes she could see there where red and wet from tears"littlefoot..what happend.."cera asked worried casking littlefoot to calm down a little"cera..you love me.."he asked while closing hes eyes affraid from the answer"..what..kind of stupid qwastion is tham that..of corse i love you..how on eart you got the ide i dont..?"she asked curious her mate who slowlie opened hes eyes while looking back up"i..i just haved a bad..sleep storie.."he begun tham told hes mate evrithing about what happend in hes sleep storie..abot what hes mother and she said about him"and tham a woke up.."the long neck finised felling new tears in hes eyes hover they where wipped away from cera who nuzzled min"shhh..its ok love..it was just a bad sleep storie.."she finised before licking the long necks face making littlefoot smile a hes smile whanised.."but its..true..evrithing its true...cera..im a good for nothing idiot..evrie time we were little..i brang our lifes in danger..i killed my own..mother..yes..the world would be a better place with out me.."looking down littlefoot cryed untel"slap"Littlefoot sat there with a red mark on hes face"c.. ."he asked woundering about why did she slaped him firts he became scared about she would left him like in hes dream. But he troungs where unterbrocken from cera"never..you hear me never talk abut your shelve like that you hear me littlefoot..you are the most amezing long neck who ever exited..you are brave and have a kind heart..true we got in troble someties..but we always ended up hadling the situation..and that we tanked to you..and with out you i dont know how we could even got in the great waley..so stop thinking about yourshelve like thise because its not true..and for you mother..it wasent your fault..it was no ones fault..soo stop blaming your shelve..your mother loves you..i mean who wouldent.."cera could fell her face turns a little rosy"she loves you just like me."she finised giving hes mate a was now smiling and happlie nuzzling back"tank you cera..i dont..know..how i where with out you..with out you i would be probeblie lost.."smiling the long neck licked hes mates face casing the threehorn giggling"yes in that you are exetlie right"she joked before yawing"you are tired arent you.."littlefoot asked while smiling gently. Noding her head cera layed down"yes.."yaw"..and im shure you to..arent i right..you..great leader.."she smiled winking at him casing the young long neck to down next to eacother the two couldling close looking up in the night sky littlefoot smiled while seting a tear"good night..mother..i love you"the long neck smiled tham looked at hes mate the two moved they faces closer until they lips meet for a kiss.."good..night..littlefoot i love you.."care spoked nuzzling littlefoot for the last time for today before laying down to sleep"sweet dreams cera..i love you to"littlefoot smiled laying down falling a sleep with a big smile on hes face.


End file.
